


The Kids of Three Different Superheroes

by Jojodoge



Series: Heroes Unite [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: (hopefully), (sometimes), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome team-up, BAMF Damian Wayne, BAMF Jon Kent, Bruce and Oliver are friends, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian is a good friend, I don't know if that's how you use that tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojodoge/pseuds/Jojodoge
Summary: With Ricardo Diaz still on the run, Felicity and William are still in danger. A worried Oliver decides to pull a favour from an old friend of his.





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Arrow and crossover story. I don’t attend American schools, where some of this story is being set in, so it might not be accurate. Enjoy!

It was 9 in the morning, a sunny Tuesday in Star City. Oliver Queen was revealed as the Green Arrow, with William Clayton (Oliver’s son) and Felicity Smoak (Oliver’s wife) now living in a safe house, as Ricardo Diaz was still on the run.

The school bell rang, signalling another start of the school day. Students poured into the school building, each going to their respective roll classes. William Clayton was one of them. He entered his classroom and took his usual seat.

“Ok class, a new student has transferred today to stay at our for a while. Mr Wayne, introduce yourself.”

Immediately, everyone started whispering to each other.

_A Wayne in Star City?_

_I didn't know Bruce Wayne had a son._

_He's kinda cute._

A boy came up to the front of the class, his posture confident with his head held up high. His slick black hair was spiked upwards (probably with a ridiculous amount of gel), his emerald green eyes analysing everyone. Instantly, William disliked him. He seemed like an entitled rich prick.

“Hello. My name is Damian Wayne. I am pleased to be your associates.”

The teacher looked around the room, looking for a spare seat.

_Please_ not _next to me, please not next to me, please not next to-_

“There’s a seat next to William, Damian.” Dammit. Damian walked to his seat and pulled out his books.

“So, surprise pop quiz time!” A collective groan arose from the students. William hated pop quizzes. You could never prepare for them.

 

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

A bell rang, signifying the end of another school day. As in the morning but in reverse, students flooded out of the school building, going to their respective parents or the bus bay.

William made his way through the crowd to the waiting A.R.G.U.S. car, whose driver was waiting patiently outside it.

“Clayton!”

William let out a groan before he turned to his supposed new ‘friend’. Throughout the day, Damian had done several things that just annoyed Will. He was a show-off - answering all the questions, constantly commenting on other people, how Gotham was so much better than Star City… He seemed pretty attached to William as well. When they were assigned group work, Damian asked if he could be with William. 

He caught Damian glaring at the A.R.G.U.S. agent. The agent looked slightly unnerved.

Damian lowered his voice before asking, “Is your father the Green Arrow?”

William nodded. It was starting to get annoying, with everyone asking him. Sure, he was the son of a superhero vigilante, but was it really that big of a deal? 

“So that’s why Father sent me…” He heard Damian mutter. 

Bruce Wayne sent him? But...why?

“Do you want to start on the science project today? I already have ideas which should be sufficient enough for us to achieve an A.” Damian offered.

“Uhh, maybe next time. I’m a bit preoccupied today.” 

“See you tomorrow, then.”

Damian walked off to another black car. 

William got into his own car and put on his seatbelt. The agent started the car and pulled out of the kerb.  
They were five minutes away from the safe house when the agent noticed that a van was following them. Could be nothing. But the agent knew not to take risks when you’re a bodyguard.

“Sir, can you make sure your seatbelt is done properly?”

She made a sharp turn into a street. The van followed. Her eyes kept glancing at the rear mirror. That van was definitely following them. 

They couldn’t go to the safe house like this- the location will be exposed. 

The agent raced through streets. Cut through traffic. Ran a few red lights.

Nothing slowed them down.

The black Mercedes van made its way to the left of the car. The window opened. A masked man revealed a pistol with a silencer. William sat in his seat in horror, the gun aimed right at the agent’s head. Seconds became minutes as he saw the finger on the trigger tense up, preparing to shoot…

BANG!


	3. Chapter 3

When William opened his eyes, the van was gone. 

  
  


Never mind, it was behind them. William looked carefully and saw the masked man cradling his hand as if something powerful had knocked the gun out of his hand. They had a punctured tire, causing the driver to swerve on the road. Soon horns filled the air, made even more colourful by the language the drivers used. It was like a Jackson Pollock painting of cussing.

 

The agent swerved into another street, and the black van didn’t appear behind them. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, they made their way back to the safehouse. She going to have to write one heck of a report. 

 

No-one seemed to notice the hooded child on top of a nearby building, 

 

***

 

The next school day, William was on edge. 

 

Who could blame him? There had been an attempt on his life just yesterday. Most people would’ve stayed home.

 

William had his head on the desk. Tired, he let out a groan when Damian came up to him.

 

“Are you feeling alright?” Damian asked, “You do not look so well.”

 

“Yeah, just tired. Had a long night.”

 

Damian gave a small smile. “Back in Gotham, our family had  _ very _ late nights.”

 

William scoffed. “What, like the Bat-family?

 

He meant it as a joke, but he saw panic flash in Damian’s eyes just for a second, before he quickly recomposed himself.

 

“I think Gotham would notice if Batman was missing a partner.” 

 

Before William could give it more thought, the bell rang and students rushed into the classroom.

 

The teacher walked to the front of the class.

 

“Okay, quiet everyone! I’ll be taking the roll, but before we do that, we have another new student.”

 

A tall Caucasian boy walked in, with jet black hair and striking blue eyes behind black, square glasses. He smiled at the class, though William saw him eye Damian. Instantly, everyone started whispering.

 

William heard Damian mutter, “No, no, no, no,no...what the hell is he doing here?”

 

The teacher told the class to quiet down once more. “Introduce yourself to the class.”

 

The new boy stood up straight and continued grinning. “Hello! Pleased to meet you!”

 

“My name is Jonathan Kent, but you can call me Jon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’m back! Now I think William would be the same age as Jonathan, with Damian just being enrolled by Bruce into a class in their age group.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kids strengthen their friendships and a little somebody visits a certain Smoak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm still alive!
> 
> I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner. We had a tsunami of assignments from school and my time management skills were non-existent, so again, real big sorry!
> 
> This chapter does include a bit of scenes from Arrow Season 7, so spoiler alert i guess?
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

William couldn’t remember how he got sandwiched between the two boys, Jon and Damian. Damian constantly shot daggers at Jon (in the figurative sense, why would you think I meant the physical way?) as Jon returned an apologetic look to Will. 

“He’s mad because I’m younger but taller than him,” Jon whispered to William. Damian threw a pencil at him.

The school day went by like a P-plater in a school zone. The bell rang and once again, a tsunami of students rushed out to head home. 

 

Over the next few days, William, Damian and Jon spent many hours together, and their friendship strengthened. They went to the movies together,

 

_ “So we are watching ‘Us’?” Damian clarified. Jon snickered.  _

_ “Yeah, we’re watching us. We’re gonna watch three guys sitting at a mo-” Damian smacked him while Will had a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in a laugh.  _

 

they spent hours on school assignments,

 

_ “Jon, William, we need to do part A by the 6th of March, and part B by the 10th to have sufficient time to check our reports and gain optimal marks for the assignment.” _

_ “Or… Will and I can just chill and you can team carry us! How about that?” _

_ “... No.” _

 

And, of course, they argued who the best hero was.

 

_ “Of course, Superman is the best! Superspeed, strength, laser eyes, and his moral compass isn’t messy, like Batman.” _

_ “Batman is the most efficient and resourceful hero. He’s a master of stealth, and he could defeat Superman any day, Kent. Plus he’s gadgets are much cooler.” _

_ “Are you guys being serious? Superman is overrated and my dad says Batman is an urban legend. Obviously the- _

_ “The Green Arrow isn’t the best superhero out there. Just because he’s your dad doesn’t mean-” _

_ “The Flash, I was going to say the Flash is the best hero out there. Or Nightwing. He’s pretty cool too.” _

_ Damian immediately forgave him. _

 

The weekends soon arrived, and William woke up. He heard Felicity calling his name and left his room rubbing his eyes. He froze, as he saw Felicity staring at a man, eyes wide and teeth clenched.

 

“He-he-hey Erin, you’re a hard girl to find.” Ricardo Diaz stood at the door, smirking. “No-one’s going to save you now. It’s just you and me.”

Felicity growled. “I swear to God if you hurt him-”

“You’re going to do what? Gonna send Oliver after me? Right now he’s realising how difficult prison life is.”

William hid behind the wall, spying on them.

“What the hell do you want?”

He pulled out a pistol. “Pretty simple actually.” He cocks the gun.

Felicity took a step back, swallowing. Her eyes were stuck to the gun, her body trembling. William stood in fear, stepping closer behind the wall. 

“I want Oliver to spend the rest of his life in prison,  _ knowing _ that I killed his wife.” 

“Is that what you really want? RUN, NOW!” William bolted for the door. He looked back.

Felicity grabbed a coffee pot and splashed its contents on Diaz’s face. He raised his arm, before putting his gun forward and pulling the trigger. Felicity hits the gun away from her, before ramming him into a wall. They both fell to the ground. Felicity grabbed the nearest object- think it was a baton- and hit Diaz’ repeatedly. He got to his knees, grabbed Felicity’s legs and flipped her behind his back onto a coffee table. Diaz loomed over Felicity, who slowly recovered. 

“You’re going to suffer for that.” He held a knife menacingly in his hand. 

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. He placed the knife on her neck. Felicity let out a whimper. Diaz sighed.

“Usually I don’t like cutting up people. It’s messy. But for you, I’m going to make an exception.”

The grate from the air vent fell, along with a small figure. Before he could react, the small figure had pulled the knife away from Felicity’s throat and pushed him back. Felicity lay on the ground gasping for air, her hands protecting her throat. 

Diaz got onto his feet and noticed how the newcomer was dressed. It wasn’t hard to recognise him, with the red vest, green boots and the black hood.

“My my, a birdy all the way in Star City. Did Gotham run out of worms?”

Robin pulled out a pair of handcuffs. “I’m just here to feast on the juicy one.”

“Well, next time then.” Diaz pulled out a sphere and threw it into the air. Robin quickly covered Felicity and himself with his cape, when he realised it was merely a smoke bomb. Outside, the sounds of gunshots went off, followed by a loud crash of breaking glass. Robin pulled out his birdarangs. An ARGUS agent in full armoured gear and a rifle entered the room, followed by more of them. The commander pointed down the hallway and a few agents went to check the rooms.

“Clear!”

“Clear!”

“Clear!”

The agent pulled up the visor on his helmet, and it was none other than John Diggle. “You alright, Felicity?”

Felicity grabbed his arms, her eyes wild. “Where’s William? WHERE IS HE?”

“Calm down! He’s with a few ARGUS agents and a medic. He’s fine, he’s safe.”

Felicity hugged him, taking gasps of air. “Thank God. Thank you.”

John looked up. Staring at the costumed boy, he was at a lost for words. Hadn’t the situation been so serious, he may have laughed at how much the boy looked like a traffic light.

“Thank you.”

The boy merely nodded before pulling out a gun from his belt. Mistaking it for an actual gun, John immediately went on his feet, but before he could do anything else, the boy jumped out the broken window outside and grappled away. 

 

Damian landed on a nearby roof and watched at a distance the ARGUS agents moving Felicity and William somewhere else in an armoured vehicle. He turned on a screen in his gauntlet and contacted Batman. 

 

_ VIP’s secure and safe with ARGUS. Target on the run.  _

 

He waited for a reply.

 

_ Understood. Continue original task, but do not engage with target. Wait for further orders.  _

 

Damian switched off the screen and swung away, oblivious to the smiling man with binoculars following him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the encounter with Diaz, William and Felicity are put in a more secure location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> Sorry for the wait - School is an educational ass.  
> Enjoy!

A week after the attack on the safe house, Felicity and William were under heavier guard than before. ARGUS agents were stationed at their safehouse, underground with state-of-the-art security systems. The agency recommended that William be homeschooled until Diaz was arrested, but he refused fervently.

 

_ “I don’t want to be homeschooled! I want to go to school with Damian and Jon!” William yelled furiously, Felicity putting out her hands in a placating gesture.  _

_ “Okaaaay, but it’s safer if you’re homeschooled. We can still have Damian and Jon visit once in a while?” Felicity argued. _

_ “No. I’m going to school. I survived Prometheus. Diaz is nothing compared to him.” _

 

He was allowed to return to school, under one condition that his father set.

_ “You must be with Damian and Jon at all times when you’re not with an ARGUS agent, okay?” _

_ “Ok, but why?” _

_ “Just trust me, they’ll keep you safe.” _

 

William walked towards his awaiting armoured car, his bag slung over his shoulder. Damian was already inside the car, scrolling through his messages. 

“Hurry up, Clayton. We’ll be late for school at this rate.”

 

Apparently, William’s father had put in a word to keep Damian and William close, to keep him company he said. William doubted that was the only reason but appreciated the company.

 

Closing the door, Damian and William discussed their schoolwork. Their driver got in and logged her transport in. She started the engine and left the safe compound. 

“Ok boys, put your seatbelts on. We’ll be there by 8.30.”

 

Damian and William talked about their schoolwork on the way. Just kidding, who does that. They whipped out their phones and teamed up for a game of Brawl Stars.

“So why’d you move here Damian? I mean Gotham has its own school for rich kids, right?”

Damian used his alt, taking out the enemy vault. “My father recommended me to move here, to ‘broaden my sphere of friends’. “

“Oh yeah, did I tell you that I saw Robin the other day?”

“Yes, about a million ti-”

 

CRASH! The van went flying, rolling on the ground. It landed upside down, its windows cracked. William heard a groan and saw Damian cradling his right arm. The driver seemed to be unconscious. 

He looked out the window. There was a truck and two figures exited it. The cracked glass made them blurry, but William swore that each of them was carrying a pistol. He undid his seatbelt and fell to the ground. Damian followed suit. 

“You alright?” Damian asked, his eyes trained on the figures as well.

“I think you should be asking yourself.”

“I’ve had worse,” Damian replied, before trying to open the door. It was locked. “Get behind me.

William hesitated before he remembered what his dad said.

‘ _ Trust me, they’ll keep you safe. _ ’

He scurried over behind Damian. The two figures approached closer.

Closer.

Closer.

They were at the door. 

William squeezed his eyes shut. 

There was a grunt, then a thud. William flinched at the gunshots. Then silence. 

He slowly opened his eyes, only to realise the car door wasn’t there anymore. The two figures were lying on the ground, both groaning and cradling their leg or arm. 

Someone pulled off the door to the driver’s seat and pulled out the agent. 

Damian led William out, his shock wearing away. The ringing in his ears was replaced by sirens in the distance. Onlookers stared at them and were filming the whole ordeal. 

“Took you long enough.” he heard Damian say. William turned to who he was talking to… 

And faced Superboy.

“HOLY SH-” Superboy clamped his hand over Clayton’s mouth. 

“Umm, no need to fanboy over me,” Superboy said.

William stared at him in awe.

“He was the same with Robin - of course, he was  _ way _ more excited to see him.” Damian bragged. 

“N-nah Superboy is way cooler,” William remarked. 

Superboy pulled an ‘L’ on his forehead. Damian ‘hmph’ed in response.

An ambulance and police soon arrived. The two figures were arrested, while the agent was treated for a concussion. Damian and William were also taken to get treated.

 

Superboy flew back to his house, quickly got changed and went to school.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Today we have three new students: Mr Jonathan Kent, Damian Wayne and William Clayton. Please make them feel welcome and help them adjust to our school.”

Jon waved awkwardly at the clapping class, Damian held his head high, and William smiled nervously. 

After the attack, Felicity had had enough. For his safety, Felicity and Oliver sent William away from their home to reside with the Waynes for the time being. Not at the mansion, but a small apartment stacked with food and medical supplies. Damian’s brother called Jason (who scared William) was reluctant at first but ended up giving in after Alfred threatened to not send him chocolate cookies anymore. 

He figured out it was a safe house for their ‘nighttime activities’. William wasn’t an idiot - he could piece two and two together. Obviously, his father being the Green Arrow meant he would have some good superfriends, like the Flash. Superboy was mainly seen in Metropolis and Gotham, so it was pretty rare to see him in Star City. And guess who came before he showed up?

Jon and Damian.

And Damian was with him.

So Jon was Superboy. He was Superboy. Superboy was Jon.

 

Superboy.

 

Holy Sh-

 

William was still excited over that.

 

Oh, and Damian Wayne was Robin. 

 

… Nice.

 

The three of them slowly adjusted to West-Reeve, making new friends. William became friends with Timothy Drake who was a decent hacker like his mum. 

 

Then Ricardo Diaz was captured. 

 

It was all over the news- how he broke into Slabside Maximum Security Prison, how he assaulted the guards and how the Green Arrow apprehended him.

 

Oliver Queen was now a free man. 

 

Yet nobody called William back home.

 

At first, he thought his parents were busy - his father had just been released after all. But days passed, then weeks. Each day William started getting angrier. He would be easily irritated by his friends. His grades started falling. 

 

He was expelled within 2 months.

 

And yet his family  _ still _ didn’t call him back. 

 

Jon and Damian noticed this and tried to keep him company, but they both knew it would be better to send him back to Star City.

 

“So I guess this is it,” Jon said, pulling William into an embrace. Damian had arranged a helicopter to take William back and were now standing on the top of a Wayne Building.

“If you ever need help, Cornfields and I will be there,” Damian assured, shaking his hand while dodging a slap from Jon. 

William smiled. “I’m going to miss you two.”

Jon threw his arm into the air. “Time for a group hug!” 

William laughed as he was pulled into an embrace with an angry Damian (“Let GO of me, Jon, or I swear I’ll-) while Jon nudgied the both of them. 

 

Yep, he was going to miss these two.

 

***

Slabside Prison - 8.30 am

 

Electricity coursed through Dr Parker’s body and he fell on his knees, his eyes wide with fear. Talia stood menacingly as she threw the remote device away. She pulled out her sword.

“Suffering from the relapse doctor?” She spun her sword before holding the tip with her other hand. “Allow me to provide the cure.” She raised her sword over her head.

Dr Parker trembled and screamed. “NO!”

A glint of metal flew across the air, knocking the sword away from Dr Parker. A hooded figure in a black cape, green trench boots with a red suit dropped down from the ceiling and kicked Dr Parker away and parried Talia’s second thrust with his katana. The gold R on the chest shone in the sun.

“Pleasure to meet you,  _ mother. _ ” Robin spat.

Talia pursed her lips. “It takes the execution of a  _ monster _ for you to meet me? LIke father, like son.” 

Robin lowered his sword. “-tt- Go home, mother. Don’t find an excuse for Father to hurt you.”

“As if my beloved could hurt me.” Talia got up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “I assume you would drop him off to the police? So he can go through the corrupt justice system and end up in an asylum or back on the streets?”

 

Robin remained silent. Talia didn’t show it, but she wished she could see his emerald eyes instead of those white lens on the mask.

“Don’t bring shame to your father as you did to Ra’s.”

“Good to have seen you too, mother.”

“...Stay safe, my son.”

With that, Talia disappeared.

 

Dr Parker crawled towards Robin, grovelling at his feet. “Th-thank you, thank you so much, thank-”

Robin gassed him with an anaesthetic. 

“-tt-”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap for the main storyline! Now if you enjoyed this story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I’m sorry how the story of the three boys ended but I wanted it to be somewhat canonically accurate.
> 
> Please stay tuned though, because something BIG might be coming. Like…
> 
> A bigger crossover.


End file.
